


Fuller!

by Agent_Zap



Series: Full! -verse [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bodily Functions, Community: blindfold_spn, Desperation, Diapers, Established Relationship, Kink Meme, Light Dom/sub, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-24
Updated: 2012-06-24
Packaged: 2017-11-08 10:39:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/442313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Agent_Zap/pseuds/Agent_Zap
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Original prompt:</p><p>"Request: J2, J3 or Sam/Dean -- Diaper Kink<br/>The person/character of your choice has a diaper fetish and gets off wearing diapers all the time. The other person(s) in the pairing is surprised that the first person doesn't use the diapers, just wears them. So they slip him some diuretics and laxatives to help getting him using the diaper and so they can change him. It doesn't take long for the diapers to become his main way of using the bathroom. Cramps and some H/C as it relates is more than welcome!"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fuller!

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers: None.
> 
> Disclaimer: No money, no rights.
> 
> This is the continuation of Full!. I didn't post it along with the rest at first, because I wasn't altogether satisfied with how it turned out originally, and I also never got around to having it beta'ed. Looks like there is a bigger audience out there for diaper kink than I'd imagined, though, so I fiddled a bit with it and decided to post it here after all.
> 
> That said, English isn't my first language, and if you notice glaring mistakes and want to spend time and energy on letting me know, I'll be very grateful!

Surprisingly, Dean seemed to enjoy Sam’s sharing in his diaper use. Even though he’d initially only been interested in the feeling of the diapers themselves; being wrapped in the soft material and rubbing off against it, he’d quickly grown to appreciate Sam’s fascination with his using them. He never talked much about it, but it was obvious from how he’d relax and shimmy his hips slightly when Sam changed and cleaned him. Sometimes he’d start climbing onto Sam as soon as he had finished the changing, and ride his thigh hard. Sam would sit back and fist his own dick, until he shot long, pearly strings all over the plasticky outside, and Dean groaned and ground his crotch down until his come was spread everywhere inside.

The first few times he used the diaper without being provoked by laxatives, he’d made sure Sam had known, it had been when they were alone, somewhere within reach of a bathroom, and Sam had changed him soon after. But then he’d asked Sam to get him a pair of rubber shorts, and once he started wearing them and no longer worried about smell or leaking, he quickly got in the habit of using the diapers anywhere, without letting it show. The first few times he did it in public, Sam could tell because he walked a little more carefully and got unusually quiet, but it didn’t take long before the only way he could tell was if Dean deliberately gave him some subtle signal.

They could be stopping at a gas station, and when Sam got back from the restroom, Dean would smile at him wickedly before getting back in the car, meaning he’d just pissed himself thoroughly. Or they could be sitting in a diner, having just finished break-fast, and he would slide just a little lower in his seat and cough loudly, so only Sam would notice the sputtering sound of his morning bowel movement. Once, they were in a bar, playing pool, and every time Dean took a shot, he’d push his ass out just a fraction. Of course Sam lost the game, just thinking about how he was slowly loading the diaper, one small measure at a time, in the middle of the crowded room.

After a while, though, it seemed to become just everyday business. They still had fun with it, and the daily changing sessions were no less exciting for either of them, but it looked like most of the time, Dean didn’t even notice when he used the diapers. He’d simply stopped thinking about holding back. He never used an actual toilet anymore. But he seemed to enjoy the arrangement, and would shudder silently whenever Sam found an opportunity to sneak a feel through his jeans, making sure to massage and knead the contents properly.

Then they got caught up in one of those crazy wilderness hunts that seemed endless, tracking some feral monster that was killing stupid tourists, and they ended up living out of their backpacks for days. They had not brought diapers. After the first day, discarding the one Dean had been wearing, there was nothing to do for him but go without. He was obviously uncomfortable, and Sam couldn’t help but wonder if the hunt staggered this badly just because Dean was so distracted. In the morning, he’d milled around aimlessly like a dog without a back door, until Sam just opened his clothes and held his dick while he relieved himself, which seemed to work just fine. But he simply couldn’t bring himself to shit at all. He wouldn’t even squat down under Sam’s encouragement. It just wasn’t going to happen without the diaper.

Fortunately, Sam managed to get the hunt wrapped up after a few days. When they got back to the car, Dean was frantic. He dropped his gear on the ground and bent over the trunk, making small, desperate steps on the spot. He triumphantly tore a diaper out of his bag and held it out to Sam while he opened his jeans, so Sam could put it on him. Sam quickly wrapped it around his bottom and hitched his jeans back up. Dean closed his eyes with a sigh and leaned back against the car. Sam watched him hungrily. He never really got to see Dean working at it like this, anymore, since it all had become so casual. He’d been thinking about this since it became obvious that Dean couldn’t go, and he was absolutely going to take advantage of it. He stepped up to Dean and put both arms around him, cupping his ass. Dean put his hands on Sam’s shoulders, held his breath and started really straining. His brow creased, and the veins at his temples were standing out. He was turning beet red. Then he gasped, and made another effort. Sam could feel his own dick pressing hard against Dean’s stomach, but he couldn’t feel anything growing under his hands. Dean’s eyes shot open as he let out his breath in a huge huff, then sucked in air like a pair of bellows.

” I, I don’t think it’s gonna work. Damn!”

”Okay, that’s natural after holding back for so long. Why don’t we just get in the car, you can relax and it’ll work itself out.”

”Yeah. Yeah, let’s find a motel. Fuck, I need to poop!”

”I know. Be patient.”

Sam rubbed his stubbled jaw against Dean’s forehead for a second, and they got in the car. Dean drove, and Sam watched him intently as he obviously kept struggling all the way back to civilization. They checked into a motel, and Sam let Dean get their stuff into the room while he made a run to the local drugstore. When he got back, Dean was pacing the room, still not showered, and in his old clothes. Obviously, he hadn’t wanted to take off the diaper. It was just as obvious that it must still be empty.

Sam opened the bag he’d brought back.

”I got something for you.”

He held up the package and waved it a bit.

”What’s that?”

"Glycerine suppositories. Come here."

Dean came over, pulled down his clothes and the diaper, and promptly bent over to expose his ass. It wasn’t like Sam wasn’t intimate with his brother’s ass and its workings, but somehow this was different. He’d never actually entered him in any way. None of them had really wanted to go there, preferring to get off around the diaper. But thinking about what lay in wait for him from this remedy, steadied his hand. And this way, it seemed so natural that that part of Dean should be his to handle as well. He had an idea. Quickly, he opened all the little blister packets and laid the suppositories out on the table. Then, he picked up the baby oil that he normally used on Dean’s ass, and used it to slowly work a finger inside. Dean grunted and squirmed against him, and he felt the large, firm mass that was stuck inside. Okay. He pulled out and set to work on his plan. As quickly as he could, he stuffed all the suppositories inside Dean, pushing them as far in as he could, and filling up whatever space was left in Dean’s rectum. Dean fought to keep the little, slippery bits inside, and as Sam forced the rest of them in, he could feel the first ones already melting and sliding easily. As he shoved the last one in, he slapped Dean’s ass once, making him jump and squeeze his poor, bulging ass-hole even tighter together.

Then Sam grabbed the diaper between his legs, and tore it away before he could pull it back up. Dean turned around with an incredulous look on his face.

”What the Hell?!”

Sam met his eyes calmly.

”You need to hold tight, now, until it works. No need for the diaper until you are ready to go. Just make sure not to leak any of the glycerine as it melts.”

He knew it was pretty much an impossible request, the properties of the glycerine making it able to leak through anything. Dean looked almost like he might faint.

”Okay. Okay. How long until it works?”

”Oh, I’ll let you know when you can have it back.”

Casually, he got up and got rid of the empty packets, and started unpacking and getting ready as if he was going for a shower. Dean was still standing by the table, heaving in breaths, and pressing his own ass-cheeks together with his hands. Sam could tell the huge amount of glycerine was acting fast, and probably already starting to dribble out. He could faintly see a dark, wet shadow spreading on the denim between Dean’s legs.

”Um, Sam, it’s, ah, it’s working…”

Dean was really trying not to give away his desperation, but Sam had no trouble interpreting the short, clipped words, and knew his brother was completely focused on the sensations of his rectum burning and contracting from the irritant.

”Okay, all right, I need it now, seriously!”

He leaned his ass up against the table, to help press it closed. Sam picked up one of their largest diapers and sat down on the bed.

”Get over here, then.”

Dean barked, ”I can’t, look, if I move I’m gonna dump it all right here, I mean it! I really can’t hold it!”

His distress was obvious, clenching his teeth and rocking back and forth, and Sam decided enough was enough, got up and over, and slowly opened Dean’s jeans. His dick sprang right out, sticky strings of precome connecting it to the fabric.

“Spread your legs. Quickly.”

Dean worked his shaking legs apart, and in one steady, habitual move, Sam wrapped the tissue around him and pulled the jeans back up so that his dick poked out over the top of the diaper. Then he picked Dean up and sat down on the chair, arranging Dean across his crotch, straddling him. Dean took one deep breath, then closed his eyes and pushed, and Sam felt his ass grow bumpy against his hands, the huge, hard turd zipping out of him, as his dick started pulsing and staining Sam’s shirt with come. For a while, Sam could feel Dean’s body continue to undulate, contract and release, as the bottom of his jeans sank further and further down between Sam’s legs. At last, like an afterthought, Sam caught Dean’s limp dick and put it back down inside the diaper, where he immediately emptied his bladder as well, with a big sigh.

Sam let his hands wander inside the jeans, around the diaper to feel the unusual volume. Carefully, he got up, carrying Dean with his legs around his waist, to the bed. He laid him down and pulled the jeans off, exposing the huge ballast hanging off his butt. He got his own dick out and started jerking himself off between his hand and the underside of the warm diaper. He closed his eyes and felt the pull of his climax start deep inside, when he suddenly felt Dean flex his stomach muscles and bear down yet again. He felt the vibrations through the bottom of the diaper when Dean let out an extended flow of gas, bubbling through the semi-liquid contents. The force of his orgasm was almost painful, as his dick burned hot with friction against the slick, artificial outer layer.

He knew the diaper wasn’t going to hold tight all night, not with this extravagant load. But there was still time to just lie there and enjoy it for a while, before changing.

He considered himself a very foresighted young man, thinking sleepily about the loperamide he’d bought along with the glycerine.


End file.
